A Checkup for Sadness
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Fear gives Sadness a checkup when she becomes sick. A request from Fennekin11.
1. Sadness' Illness

It was dinnertime for Riley Andersen and her emotions. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear are all eating pizza. But while dinnertime with her friends was one of Sadness' favorite times of the day, she wasn't enjoying herself tonight, so she just sat in her seat and barely ate any of the pizza since she sat down at the table.

Although she had managed to put on a good face while working with the other emotions to control Riley's actions during the day, Sadness felt slightly sick since she woke up in the morning, and tonight she felt much worse. She felt very hot, certain that she was running a fever, and she had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that didn't make her want to eat any food.

Sadness kept her eyes on her plate that had two pizza slices when she saw Joy looking at her with concern. "You okay, Sadness? You haven't eaten any pizza since we all sat down at the table."

"I think I'm sick," Sadness replied. "I'm hot, my head hurts, and my stomach hurts." Then she lets out a very loud cough that a sick person would do.

Joy walks over to Sadness and places her hand on her friend's forehead. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Oh, dear! You are sick!"

Sadness could only sit in her seat, feeling low on energy. "Why don't you go on to your room and rest? I'll have Fear give you a checkup."

Sadness stood up from her seat and started to walk away from the table. But the pain of her stomachache made her not get too far and fall to the floor. Luckily, Joy was in front of her as she got up from the table and quickly got Sadness before her body hit the floor. She carried Sadness to her room, and when she got there, she put Sadness in her bed.

"Be right back. I'm going to get some ice for your head and a thermometer. Then I'll tell Fear to give you a checkup." Then she left the room to get the said items. She returns with the ice and thermometer. Then she puts the ice on Sadness' head and puts the thermometer in her mouth.

"Fear will come give you a checkup as soon as he's done eating dinner. Until then, I'll stay with you."

Shortly after, Fear entered the room with a medical kit. "Alright, Dr. Fear is in the house!" He takes a stethoscope out of his kit and puts it to Sadness' heart. When he finishes, he takes out a bottle of medicine, pours some out on a spoon and gives it to Sadness. She had no problem swallowing it, although it tasted disgusting to her.

"There," Fear said when he decided he was finished. "You should feel better in about 12 hours." Then he left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, Joy and Sadness are still together in Sadness' room. They watched TV and entertained themselves to pass away the time. Sadness didn't feel any better than she had earlier in the evening. She drank lots of juice to help cure her illness. She felt her stomach rumble.

"Joy," Sadness asked Joy. "Can you go get me some applesauce? They can help cure my illness."

"Sure thing," Joy replied and left to go get the applesauce. She returns with a jar of applesauce and gave it to Sadness, who ate from the jar with a spoon as much she could.

Several hours later, it was time for Sadness and the other emotions to go to sleep. Joy thought of something and then briefly hesitated before she asked, "Would you like me to stay with you tonight, Sadness?"

Sadness became surprised upon hearing that question. "But aren't you worried that you might get sick, too?"

"Yes, but I'm more worried about how soon you will get better."

Sadness felt touched at what Joy told her. "Then yes, I do."

"Cool," Joy replied. "I'll go get my sleeping bag and I'll be right back." She ran to her room to get her sleeping bag and returned to Sadness' room with a sleeping bag and pillow in her hands.

The two emotions made their selves comfortable and slept peacefully throughout the night. Sadness was sleeping in her bed while Joy was sleeping next to the bed in her sleeping bag.


	2. Stomach Flu

At about 1:30 a.m., Joy woke up to the sound of Sadness puking. She looked in the direction of the sound, and, just as she predicted, she saw Sadness throwing up.

"You okay, Sadness?" Joy asked with concern.

"No, I'm not okay. I think my stomach has the flu. Go get Fear quickly."

"I'm going!" Joy exclaimed and ran to go get Fear.

She hated waking up her comrades in the middle of the night, but what choice did she have? Without hesitation, Joy went into Fear's room without knocking and went over to him.

"Fear, wake up!" she said as she shook Fear to get him to wake him up.

"What is it, Joy?" Fear asked, trying not to sound grumpy.

"Sadness is throwing up because she has the stomach flu. I need your help!"

"Aw, man! At this hour of night?"

"Yes! Now come on! There's not a minute to lose!"

With that said, Fear got his medical kit and followed Joy to Sadness' room. When they got there, Fear told Sadness, "Alright, Sadness, Joy told me that you threw up because your stomach has the flu, right?"

"Right." Sadness replied.

"Well, since you puked, you have puked out the medicine that I gave you. I'll have to give you more to help."

She pours a little bit of medicine on a spoon and gives it to Sadness.

 _"Uh-oh. Here comes more disgusting medicine."_ Sadness thought and she opened her mouth as Fear put the medicine in it. She swallows and makes a disgusted face.

"I'm giving you a bucket in case you throw up again," Fear said as he put a bucket beside Sadness' side of her bed. "But let's hope you don't do that again." Then he headed back to his room.

"Good thing I wasn't sleeping on the side of the bed where you threw up from." Joy remarked. "Otherwise I might've gotten sick too."

"Yeah." Sadness said. "I hope I don't throw up again tonight."

"Me too." Joy replied. "I also hope you'll feel better in the morning."

The two went back to sleep with hope that Sadness will feel better in the morning. Lucky for Joy, she hasn't heard anymore puking tonight.

While she was asleep, Joy had hope and faith that she will not catch Sadness' illness and not get sick too.

* * *

The next morning when Riley woke up, her emotions woke up too. They all got ready to help control Riley's actions today.

Once they were all standing at the control console, Joy asked Sadness, "So, Sadness, you how feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing good. I'm all better now." Sadness answered.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

All the emotions are watching Riley's point of view. She is eating cereal for breakfast. Her parents are sitting at the table with her.

"Riley," her mom said. "There's going to be an ice hockey game today at 5:00. Would you like that?"

"I'd like that." Riley replied.

"Good. Well, if you bring any homework home with you, be sure to finish it before we go to the game, okay?"

"Okay."

Once she finished eating her cereal, she got dressed, headed out the door and went to school. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear were all prepared to help Riley with her actions for the day.

 **THE END**


End file.
